


I wouldn't mind

by wandering_wildflower



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBT, camping!, lewis is such a cockblock smh, rikma, rikma has taken over my life, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_wildflower/pseuds/wandering_wildflower
Summary: "I heard that you can see the Aurora Australis on the southern island," she whispered, as though it were a secret. Her eyes wondered Rikki's face, eventually meeting hers. She traced her index finder along the side of her face; Rikki melted under her touch.
Relationships: Rikki Chadwick/Emma Gilbert
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	I wouldn't mind

"Shh. Stop fussing. I'm just braiding your hair." Emma demanded.

It was a full moon, and of course the annual Sertori camping trip had fallen on one. Cleo felt too guilty trying to decline, so the group decided they'd all go together. What they hadn't known, was that _all of them_ included Charlotte. The tension while they were setting up tents was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Cleo tentatively ignored her, but Rikki and Emma gave Lewis dirty looks while setting up their tent. 

Cleo, who was curled up in the corner, shifted onto an elbow.

"Do you think he really likes her?" she asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice, "not that I care. Just wondering what you guys think." she added quickly, clearing her throat.

"I think," Emma started, pulling a strand of Rikki's hair back, "that you do care. It's clear Lewis does as well. I honestly don't understand why you don't just tell him how you feel. Honesty is the best policy." she nudged the brunette with her leg.

She groaned and collapsed back onto her sleeping bag. "but what if he doesn't care anymore." she mumbled, which was muffled by her pillow.

"Then I guess we'll never know and we let the psycho red-head win." Rikki replied, her voice laced with sarcasm. 

Emma shot her a look when Cleo didn't respond.

"There." Emma wrapped a hair tie around Rikki's pristine braid. "Also your hair is really soft. What conditioner do you use?" she laughed.

"Thanks Em," she murmured, running her hand along the perfect braid. "Hm. Not a single hair out of place."

"Well, 17 years of doing hair and you pick up some tricks," Emma smiled.

Her smile quickly faded though, as echos of voices pierced through the silence of the night. Cleo sat up, immediately recognizing it as Lewis and Charlotte. They got farther and farther away, until they were out of earshot. Emma picked at her nails, occasionally glancing at Cleo, waiting for her reaction. 

"I'm going to go follow them." she finally declared, pushing herself up and unzipping the tent. The other two rose, sharing a concerned look. Rikki grabbed her wrist, "Are you insane? The moon's out. Plus I thought you didn't like Lewis anymore, so why do you care what he does with Charlotte?"

"I don't!" she objected, snatching her wrist away. "I'm just... going to make sure Lewis doesn't tell her our secret!" she hurriedly stepped out of the tent, and Rikki reached out for her again, but Emma stopped her.

"Don't. Let her learn from her mistakes" She reasoned, plopping onto her own sleeping bag.

"She is going to end up tied to a lab table soon, probably by Lewis himself." She grumbled.

"and you know that if she does we'll be right there, rescuing her."

"hmmpf."

the pair fell into a comfortable silence, waiting for Cleo's return. They waited.

and waited.

and waited.

after 20 minutes passed, with still no sign of Cleo Emma sat up abruptly, knowing Rikki was still awake as well.

"I can't take the quiet anymore." she whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sure Cleo will be back soon. Let her learn from her mistakes, right?" Rikki looked over at Emma for her response, who only stared at the zipper of the tent.

"What if us turning into mermaids has made us immortal?" she asked quietly.

"Then I wouldn't mind spending it by your side." Rikki replied, taken aback by how easily it came out of her mouth.

"Forever is a long, long time," she played mindlessly with her hair, pondering over her next question. "I think I'd get very lonely."

It seemed rather silly to Rikki, that being immortal was a fear of Emma's. Of all the things to be scared of; sharks, drowning, spiders, she was afraid of living forever. What worried Rikki though was the somber look in her eyes, one which she had never seen on her friend before.

"Em?" tears started to build in her friend's eyes, revealing how she felt, "Em, you don't need to be worried about being immortal, or alone. I'll always be right here next to you."

"Really?" she sniffled

"Yes really you noodle. At any rate, I think being immortal would be fun."she put her hands behind her head, "Limitless chocolate, new technology, you wouldn't have to work at the cafe anymore, or work ever again. Imagine, we go live on a tropical paradise, Mako maybe, or somewhere else. Spending the years drinking coconut milk and getting a tan." 

Emma rolled her eyes, and gently laid down next to her.

"What if we ran away, and lived as mermaids." she whispered. Rikki almost laughed, but noted the hint of seriousness in her voice.

Rikki ran her tongue along her teeth, thinking. She cared about Emma. Alot. More than she, tough girl Rikki, would like to admit. She had played over a million universes like this in her head, a million dreams. Being free to be who they were, not having to hide. But in almost every one of those dreams, Emma couldn't do it. She couldn't leave her family. It was respectable, but the sad puppy dog look in her eyes when she told Rikki broke her heart, every. single. time.

"Well what's stopping us." she smiled sadly.

"I'd like to see New Zealand. We should travel more you know." she replied, changing the subject.

"You make the itinerary, I'll pack the snacks."

"Bold of you to assume I don't already have one planned."

they shared a laugh, and fell silent again. After a few moments passed, Rikki mumbled,

"You know, I meant what I said. I'll always be here for you. I probably don't say it enough." Rikki rubbed the back of her neck, feeling very out of her element.

Emma turned to look at her, "I know."

Rikki's eyes flitted down to her lips, and she shut her eyes. _don't even think about it._

Emma's mouth turned to a frown at her friend's pained expression. She pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, moving closer.

"I heard that you can see the Aurora Australis on the southern island," she whispered, as though it were a secret. Her eyes wondered Rikki's face, eventually meeting hers. She traced her index finder along the side of her face; Rikki melted under her touch. "Its green, and pink, and yellow." Rikki swallowed, feeling her hot breath on her cheek. "and it's very rare. Just like you."

"Just like us." Rikki, feeling a sudden burst of confidence, decided, fuck it, she was just gonna go for it. So she did. Falling forward, her lips softly met Emma's, and the world felt perfectly right. She kissed back,pulse fluttering, taking in the moment. They pulled apart briefly, foreheads pressed together.

"I like you." Emma panted. Rikki ran her thumb along Emma's lip, causing her to shiver.

"I know." she smirked, and leaned back in. Emma snaked her hand over Rikki's waist, pulling her closer.

Lewis, wide-eyed, swung open the tent flap, "Guys! I can't find Cleo anywhere! She stormed off after-" he paused awkwardly, looking down at the two, "Uh, sorry am I interrupting some-"

"Nothing at all Lewis!" Emma jumped up, brushing herself off. "Rikki, let's go look for Cleo!" Lewis hastily moved out of the way so Emma could step out, but she only looked up at the night sky in a daze.

Rikki sighed.

"here we go again."

**Author's Note:**

> [comments & kudos are greatly appreciated!]


End file.
